The lady of the lake (A Gruvi Fanfic)
by GruviaLoverXoxo
Summary: The lady of the lake falls in love with a mere human. GRUVIA


"The lady of the lake"

_**Summary:**_

_**Juvia Lockser is the lady of the lake. She doesn't like any intruders or tresspassers in her lake. Anyone who trespasses in her lake, she would kill them…But one day, Gray Fullbuster an ice mage just happened to pass by the lake and he was bleeding! Juvia cannot leave a man/woman injured or bleeding so she decided to take him home and she cured him using her water healing magic. Her magic is water and it has two properties. One is for fighting and one is for healing. Then Gray woke up and she found Juvia with him. Juvia was in love with him! A love at first sight! Gray stays at Juvia's place for 2 months because he doesn't clearly remember what happened to him. But…. Will Gray love her as she love him? Find out! Oh and Juvia's past is very…umm… Let Juvia explain it to you :D and I forgot… Will Juvia change? Will she have friends again?**_

Chapter 1: Juvia's past

Juvia's POV

Juvia is the lady of the lake. Juvia hates tresspassers or intruders. Juvia don't have frends because… Juvia hates them… Juvia was betrayed last 12 years ago…

**Juvia and her friends lived under the water. We we're having fun and we play and play! Juvia was just 6 years old when she was playing with them… All of them we're water mages too! Everyday, we would celebrate the day of the "Lady of the lake" She's pretty and a genius but suddenly, she died because a enemy killed her…. We don't know who is the reincarnation of her but it will come…. Juvia and her friends are at her house But suddenly one day**

**Boy (friend): Juvia, we were just using you so we can play at your house everyday**

**Me: eh?**

**Girl: Yup! Because you are so pathetic!**

**Boy: And ugly! **

**Then they laugh and laugh right in front of Juvia's eyes! Juvia cried but then… When I started crying, The lake rised up and then punished the friends of Juvia! Theyn drowned from the water and they…died**

**Me: NO!**

**Then the lake… drowned everyone… her family even her loved ones**

**Me: (crying)N-No way… I did this?**

**?: Yes**

**Me: why? **

**?: I am the lady of the lake.**

**Me: Then you're Sophia, the lady of this lake?**

**Sophia: yes… I have chosen you to be my reincarnation because you have a very strong heart and bones**

**Me: Then… Why did The lake suddenly rised up and killed everyone?**

**Sophia: the lake listened to your thoughts. You are the one who killed everyone. You should learn to control your powers because I chose you to be the next 'lady of the lake' **

**Me: But…**

**Sophia: bye, my reincarnation**

**Sophia said and she disappeared slowly….**

**Me: But … How about everyone else? They died because of me? I didn't do this! **

**Then I Started to cry all night and day then I practiced my powers that killed my family and loved ones…..**

I don't want to reminisce everything! It's all my fault! And I know that very well…

Then I saw some tresspassers by my lake. They are man-hiking, I think?

"Who goes there?" I asked then I revealed myself to them

"Wow! What beauty! Ms. What's your name?" the man said

_Yup… everyone says that when they see me but…_

"Water lock!" I locked him inside the bubble and I lowered his breathing and I think he is screaming inside my bubble

"Why are you screaming inside my bubble, young man?" I asked and I shouted "Water slicer!" then I sliced his body

"Pity man. If you haven't just passed my lake I wouldn't had killed you" I said and then I turned away

Then I started to cry…

Gray's POV

My name is Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage of fairytail… Right now, I am looking at the request board to pick some job.. I found a very interesting job.

"Lady of the lake. Please kill her. She has killed many of my mens! Please…. Award: 1,000,000,000 jewels" That's a lot!

"Mira! I'll take this job for a month" I said

"Gray, is it okay for you if you go alone?" Mira asked

"yes. I want to do this job alone "I said as I started to walk out

"okay then.. "Mira said quietly

At the forest

Woah, this place is cool. But…

"Where are you?!" I shouted

I sighed and I just started to walk but then someone shoot me an arrow! It has a letter but…. The arrow shot my legs! How can I walk!?

I am near the lake. Maybe I can heal myself there… ahh! My body won't listen to me! Then I just fell asleep

Juvia's POV

Juvia is inside the water which means "The water kingdom" Juvia is wearing a blue gown (like Queen Elsa but blue :D) I was going to fetch some fruits and vegetables but I saw a man lying down… it seems like he's hurt… should I kill him? No… I removed his bangs and I saw his handsome face…juvia heart beats fast…juvia likes this guy! I pull him towards the castle and I removed the arrow from his leg. His quite handsome though but… I never felt like this before from a man. I wrapped his leg and I healed him using the water. I hope he wakes up


End file.
